A bit of Q and A
by Zanaso Rymm
Summary: Talking to the cast. I cant belive this no more chapters please.
1. Prestroy setup

A bit of Q and A

A bit of Q and A

Review with questions for characters of ffx-2 and I will reply with their answers from there point of view. I don't claim to own this idea for a fic because I have seen some before only they are/will soon be finished. Plus in other peoples they had limited the rating and cannot answer all the questions asked. I will rate this as M and try to keep it going as long as possible.

The legal stuff: This is not copying a fic it just has the same principal behind it. If it was copied the responses will be exactly the same. I don't claim to own anything that is related to final fantasy.

Please review with your questions.

Some questions may be inappropriate with inappropriate answers. I will put warnings by these. please don't complain to me complain to the poster of the question.


	2. Ice Wind1 Questions

A bit of Q and A

A bit of Q and A

I Don't claim to own any of the characters in this fic accept for my self.

* * *

_"Lets get started." Narrator._

_"Today we have Brother." Narrator._ Pan to brother

"Hello" brother replies happily making sure all of the attention is on him.

_"We also have Rikku." Narrator._ pan to Rikku

"Hi" Rikku waves with both arms.

_"And Yuna plus recently reunited Tidus we uhh cant seem to get them apart." Narrator._ Pan to Tidus and Yuna sitting on his lap.

"Hi" Tidus waves with free hand.

"Hello" Yuna looks away from Tidus briefly.

_"Next there is Paine." Narrator._ Pan to Paine.

Paine looks up for two seconds "huh."

_"Then we finally have Zanaso" Narrator._ Pan to Zanaso

"What. What the fuck! I'm supposed to be writing. Not staring. How the hell did I get here. Let me out. Is this going to take long?" Zanaso says in state of shock and surprise.

_"OK ice wind one has asked and the first question and it is for brother." Narrator._

"Alright he clearly knows a quality man in the line up." Brother says triumphantly.

"Hey." Tidus and Zanaso say simultaneously.

"Brother, why are you so interested in Yuna? What is it that attracts you to her so much?"

"What!" Tidus stands up quickly and Yuna falls on floor.

_"Tidus sit down." Narrator_

Rikku and Paine Burry there heads in their hands.

Yuna climes back on Tidus and goes red.

"Well um uhh she err. That's not fair I won't answer it"

_"OK we are going to need to restrain brother." Narrator._

Six beefy security guards walk on and tie brother to chair then a lie detector is wheeled in

"Brother, why are you so interested in Yuna? What is it that attracts you to her so much?"

"Because she is a really nice caring girl." Brother speaks thoughtfully.

Pan to lie detector. Flashing Red light and beeping sound.

"OK I like because she dresses smart."

Pan to lie detector. Red light.

"Fine she's hot and I get an erection every time I look at her."

Pan to lie detector. Green light.

Yuna goes even more red, but not as red as Tidus. Tidus gets out phone.

Brother continues. "So what. So dose the rest of Spira."

Pan to lie detector. Red light.

_"OK that is enough Brother. Now the second is for Rikku and it is from Ice wind one. Hey all the questions are from ice wind one." Narrator._

"Rikku, Do you like what you wear now or what you had on the pilgrim?"

"I prefer what I am wearing now but it dose have it's draw backs. like snow." Rikku answers.

Zanaso buts in. "I prefer what you wore on your pilgrim your hair looked better to."

Rikku retaliates "Really. Well screw you. I'm my own woman. I get to choose what I wear."

_"Rikku you have another question." Narrator._

"Do you have a thing for Gippal?"

"Eww he is a man who wears pink come on and he only has one eye. No I don't have a thing we just know each other from way back." Rikku answers with confidence and no need for the lie detector.

_"The next question is for Yuna." Narrator._

"Yuna, when did you start practising Blitz?"

"Well I never practiced blitz that's why I am ranked 472nd over all in Spira." Yuna replies honestly

_"One more Yuna." Narrator._

"Happy to have Tidus back?"

"Of coarse." Hugs down into Tidus a bit more.

_"Next questions are for Paine." Narrator._ Paine looks up.

"Paine, do you wear anything else apart from your warrior outfit?"

"Yes I may need to change into a different dress sphere during a battle." Paine answers like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_"Then he asked" Narrator._

"Please don't hurt me!"

"We will have to see about that if you keep asking obvious questions I might have to." Paine spoke in a voice that could kill baby deers.

_"One more Paine" Narrator._

"What now?" Paine said impatiently

"And if you're not wanting to kill me, where did you learn to fight?"

"That's classified. I would have to kill you."

_"OK now the final question is for Zanaso" Narrator._

"I would defiantly read a Life on Spira 2, so I'm defiantly up for the idea."

Zanaso Sighs "I asked for 2 people to ask for it before I would do it. what you have done is ask me twice. Even if I did get my second person asking for it I am to busy focusing on love lies bleeding at the moment to do it right now."

_"OK and that's it. No wait. A text has just come in. A Tidus asks." Narrator. _

Tidus smiles and puts phone away. "Brother with you strapped in that chair. How long will it be before you can ever get a erection again once I am done with you?"

Brother makes a worried whine.

Tidus gets up and walks towards brother.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed your answers and if anyone has any other questions feel free to write them in.

Thankyou for reading


	3. PristineDarkness Questions

A bit of Q and A

I don't claim to own final fantasy's characters.

* * *

"_We are back for a new round of questioning." Narrator._

"_We have Brother again." Narrator. _Pan to Brother. Brother hums angrily.

"_I think Brother is still annoyed from last time". Narrator._

"_We also have Yuna with Tidus still stuck together but we have given them a sofa this time." Narrator. _Pan to Yuna and Tidus sitting together on a sofa. Both smile and wave.

"_Rikku is back for more." Narrator_. Pan to Rikku. "Hi there." Rikku waves.

"_And Paine again." Narrator. _Pan to Paine. Paine glares.

"_OK today's questions are from and we start with Brother." Narrator_.

Pan to Brother. Brother Hums just as loudly as before.

"_Now Brother come on you can't say you didn't bring it on to yourself." Narrator._

"Me!" Brother says in an odd incredibly high voice. "I mean me." Brother says in a lower voice but not the same as his voice from the last time we interviewed him.

Everybody is laughing as you can imagine.

"_OK your Question is." Narrator. _

"You seemed to be mature two years ago fighting Sin. What changed?"

Brother starts. "Well…" Narrator taps lie detector. "Well you see I act differently when around my dad. Anyone would if you had Cid as your dad."

"Huh!" Pan round to see Cid in crowd.

Brother gives an incredibly high piched scream and runs out.

Rikku whispers in. "I think it is because he went trough puberty later than he should of."

"_Uh… yes those are most likely true words." Narrator. _Nods towards Rikku.

"_The next question is for Yuna and Tidus." Narrator. _Pan to Yuna and Tidus.

"So, you two seem pretty happy together. Are you two going to start a family?

"YNeos." They both say at the same time."No? No. Yes? Yes? Yes. No!" Yuna chuckles. "We are still undecided."

"_OK lets move on to Rikku before we make a life changing decision. Narrator. _Pan to Rikku

"_Your question is." Narrator_

"So, I heard you and Gippal didn't work out. Do you have anyone else in mind? If so, whom?"

Rikku starts. "I'm available. So if there are any rich, young, attractive, single people out there who want to have a relationship with a."

"_Rikku this is not a dating show. Now moving on we have a lot for Paine." Narrator._ Pan to Paine. Paine looks confused.

"I do have a question for you, but before I ask you, I just wanted to let you know you're not alone. We both have a past we dare not remember, let alone talk about, and we're afraid to open up to people because of critisizm, and feeling vulnerable. You are probably the only person I can really relate to, and I admire you greatly. I would go on, but I respect your privacy. Now, the question. I've heard different things about you, and I just want to get this clarified, and you don't have to say anything else. I've heard your mother and father were killed by Sin when you were younger, and I've heard they're still alive somewhere, you just don't know where they are. So.. Which one is it? If you don't want to answer, I understand."

Paine answers. "It true. I do have a problem opening up to people."

_"Paine I don't think that was the bit they meant for you to answer." Narrator._

Paine comes again. "Oh… Well my parents were lost to me by Sin, But I don't know if they are alive or not. Sure they might of tried to find or contact me by now but they might not know if I'm alive or not." Paine looks at spot on the floor in intense sadness.

_"I think we might have upset Paine." Narrator._

* * *

OK hope you enjoyed this part it is great fun to write this and it does reviews to live so please send in questions.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Darkana Arez Questions

A bit of Q and A

I cut out all the usual intros because it's to long and tedious. Enjoy your q and a.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy rights.

* * *

"_OK today we have Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Paine, Brother. The usual people. Say hi." Narrator_

Everyone says "hi." Merrily

"_Right strait to it. Darkana arez has been asking so first up is yuna." Narrator_

"Yuna-did you know Brother had the hots for you or are you that braindead?"

Yuna looks at you in a pissed off way as if to say 'you could have asked me better than that.' "Yes I was. So there. I didn't expect that and sort of thing from a cousin"

"_OK Rikku" Narrator_

"Yeay" Rikku jumps at her name.

"Rikku why the hell are you so fucking hyper all the time?"

Rikku replys. "I eat a lot of sugar and wash it down with a haste potion"

"Rikku you like Paine?"

Rikku bounds back with an answer "Sure I like Paine is a good friend when she's not being a meannie."

"_Rikku I don't think she meant like that." Narrator._

"What did she mean tha- Oh." Rikku goes very red.

"Rikku if not, who then? you owe Paine that much when you kept quiet offered to trade secrets."

"Kept quiet about what?" Rikku looks around with shifty eyes. "Well if anybody thinks I look swee-." Rikku is cut off by Narrator.

"_Rikku stop using this as a means to date people. Next is Tiduses question." Narrator._

"Tidus where'd you go after you faded after Sin's defeat? did you go to the farplane?"

Tidus starts. "Faith bought me three-"

Yuna cuts in. "Two and a bit."

Tidus continues. "Two and a bit years into the future. Because I wasn't supposed to exist in the future. two and a bit years ago. so I faded and so faith just put me somewhere else as a reward. I think."

"_Now for Brother" Narrator_

"Brother hey, deadweight! go jump off the Celsius."

"Why does everybody hate me" Brother runs of in a high pitched crying.

"_Now for Paine a lot for Paine again they really like you Paine." Narrator_

"Paine I'm a big fan, and I must say you're quite the looker. Call me crazy, threaten me, I don't care. It's just hotter when you do. I have to say I respect your secrecy. Some things don't belong to the world but unto ourselves. Oh, yeah, I'd screw you in a heartbeat. There. I said it."

"_Wow they really really like you." narrator._

"I'm flattered." Paine responds.

"Paine you free? I'm available."

"Uh… later." Paine whispers.

"as to the narrator, keep going. I like your show."

"_Why thanks. I like it to. after all it's better than that ally I was in." Narrator._

Yeay another load answered please people send more. I will also answer questions related to my other fics.

Thank you for reading.

* * *


	5. Darkana Arez 2nd Questions

A bit of Q and A

Darkana's second lot of questions she wanted more.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Final Fantasy or Jerry Springer

* * *

"_Okay we have more questions for these guys and gals lets get it started we have. Yuna, Tidus, Brother, Rikku and Paine. Say hi." Narrator._

"Hi." Everyone says with there own feelings and emotions thrown behind the way they said it.

"_I would appear we have more questions from Darkana arez. She must realy like you people." Narrator._

Paine goes red.

"_Right to it Yuna." Narrator. _

Pan to Yuna

"Yuna have you gone to the Farplane to check in on your family? Auron? if so, how are they doing?"

"They are fine they all say that they are proud of me. I don't know about Auron maybe he escaped some how." Yuna answers.

Auron walks in. "I'm right here."

"Auron?" Everyone asks in confusion.

"Faith let me out when Tidus returned but they put him in Besaid and me in Guadosalam. It makes no sense by the time I had arrived in Besaid they were visiting the Farplane in Guadosalam. It's not fair. They have an airship. So then I heard you were here. That's how I have been doing." Auron explains.

"_Wow that was unexpected. Now next question is for Brother." Narrator._

Pan to Brother

Brother is in a wheelchair and his body is covered in castings. "muhhh." Is all Brother could say.

"Uh Brother really did jump off the Celsius you really up set him." Rikku explains.

"_Anyway." Narrator._

"Brother listen man, quit screaming like a girl."

Tidus cuts in. "He can't."

"Get over Yuna. grow up and act like a man."

Tidus cuts in again. "He's not a man any more."

"And if you care so much for Yuna, then challenge Tidus for her."

"muhhh." Brother moans optimistically and rolls over towards Tidus.

"Tidus this'll give you a chance to defend your little Yuna and show what she means to you."

_5 minuets later._

"_Ouch I didn't think that kind of pain was survivable." Narrator says as the ambulance takes brother away. "Now more for Tidus."_

"Tidus have you seen your father in the Farplane? Have you two patched things up?"

"No!" Tidus answers.

"_Ok Rikku's turn." Narrator._

Rikku okay, blondie. you feigned ignorance when i said something about the secrets. remember? when Yuna chased the moogle through Luca and you three met up at the docks, Paine pressed about who it was you liked. you told her no and maybe you two could trade secrets. i don't forget that shit and you shouldn't either. say a damn word about an obsession over that hot warrior and i'll be at your throat with MY sword.

"Uhhh…" Rikku responds. "I'm entitled to some secrets." Narrator taps lie detector. "Ahh uhh uhh." Rikku hyperventilates then goes into seizure and flops around on floor.

_5 minuets later._

"_Great two ambulances in one day good work Darkana. Next up is Paine" Narrator._

"Paine i was just curious about your necklace. what is it? i can't tell. i can't rely on images or drawings; they're all different. can you tell me what the pendant is, what it resembles? i think i'm not alone on that one. P.S. i'm still here for you, sexy..."

Paine starts "You like this necklace?" Rubs it round her chest seductively. "It's an upside down heart in appropriately shaped surroundings with a barbed wire chain don't worry it has been blunted so I don't get scratched. Its kind of hard to describe but it has a heart in the centre." Paine continued.

"Hey, narrator, if this turns into the Jerry Springer show, will you kick me off?"

"_This isn't Jerry Springer. Remember to put in a disclaimer this is not Jerry Springer. Thank you D A." Narrator._

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed it and please send in more reviews so I can write more chapters.

Thank you for reading.


	6. Ice Wind1 2nd Questions

A bit of Q and A (it just won't stay dead)

Ice winds second lot of questions.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Final Fantasy x or x-2.

* * *

"_Okay before I get started I have some unfinished business. Rikku? Do you remember what Darkanna said? I'm sure she wants answers." Narrator._

Pan to Rikku outside a hospital. "Umm uhh? What do I say? If I say I don't Paine will kill me If I say I do fancy Paine Darkanna will kill me…" Rikku stops and realises what she had said. "Shit."

_Start of the show_

"_Today we have Brother, Tidus and Y,R,P. So kind of normal then." Narrator_

Everybody dose there hello's and there is a TV screen with Brother on it.

"_Unfortunately Brother is still in the hospital so we have to see him through a screen." Narrator._

"We should always see him like this." Tidus shouts out.

"_Now our first question is for Brother so we had better get this over with. Ice Wind One asks" Narrator._

"Why the heck did you try and fight Tidus when you were/are in wheelchair?"

Cut to brother. "To fight for Yuna's love. Just like a leader and a lover should. Can someone move my webcam I can't see her." Brother asks.

Tidus turns off the TV and pulls out the webcam.

"_Our second question is for Tidus." Narrator._

"Did you enjoy beating up Brother? And how much on an idiot do you think Brother is?"

Tidus answers. "No I didn't enjoy beating up brother, But he did dose it. I don't think Brother is an idiot. Brother is the idiot. I can convince him to drink thinner to stop him being so thick."

"_Whoa… now a question for Yuna." Narrator_

"Do you have any favourite Dresspheres? And do you still have your summoners robe from the pilgrammage?"

Yuna replies. "I like to help Spira so I like my white mage dressphere, but my gunner sphere is more comfortable that is why I wear it all the time. I do still have that old thing somewhere but after two years I have stopped wearing it."

"_And now for Rikku." Narrator._

Pan to an empty chair. A scared small female voice from behind the chair says "Is Darkanna in the crowd I think she might want to kill me?"

"_I don't think so come out and answer the question." Narrator._

"Your hairs so funky I love it! What do you and the girls do for fun when you're not saving Spira and stuff?"

Rikku climes out thinking it is safe and answers the questions. "Aww thank you I loves my hairs as well. In our spare time we sleep and play truth or dare and… spin the bottle uhh… play the bouncy bed game… we… prank call on the comspheres. Shinra doesn't like that but mostly we are too busy saving the world."

"_Now we have a question for Paine." Narrator._

"How do you get your hair like that? Would you rather be a vampire, Werewolf or a Demon?"

Pan to Paine "My hair. Well there is this fantastic product called Got2be glued I use that and skill plus practice. Now for the other question. Well Zanaso already made me into a vampire. I do like to be in control so I wouldn't want to be a Werewolf. I would go with Demon then." Paine answers.

"_And now one for everybody." Narrator. _

"What do you guys think of fan fiction and have you read any?"

"_I love fan fiction it give's me a job." Narrator._

Yuna answers. "There are some good fanfic's out there and people like writing about me and Tidus." Yuna Smiles sweetly.

Tidus answers "I hope no one writes Yuna Brother."

Rikku give her opinion "Some fanfics are just wrong too many Rikku Gippal's I told you he is not a good looking man. Hello. One eye and a stupid one legged pose. But I think Darkanna arez is excellent. Pleasedon'tkillme!" Rikku goes back into hiding.

Pan to Paine "Its ok I guess but I don't like the idea of someone controlling my life. Then again some times it can be fun if the story is any good." She answers.

* * *

Here we go then Number 5 is done thank you to Ice wind one who remembered it existed and gave me the good fun questions. he too has a simalar thing he is doing so go and check that out. Ask the cast or something.

please someone write me a review I will very happily still write this. LLB has come to a standstill. (I need motivation and my life has been getting in the way.) any way this needs reviews to live so send them in thank you Zanaso.

Thank you for reading.


	7. Ice Wind1 3rd Questions

A bit of Q and A

Disclaimer: Its a fanfic you know what I don't own.

* * *

"OK we are back with more. Just when I thought I had been fired." Narrator. "Today we have Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, Paine and Brother. Plus some newbie's to this Gippal And Baralai." The crowd cheers at the mention of Gippal and Baralai. "And the questions come from… What him again? Ice Wind 1!"

"Hello" or alike from everyone quite happily.

"Lets get to it the first Question is for… Yuna…" Narrator.

"Yuna If you were to go on a date with someone, where would you like them to take you and what would you like to do?"

"Uhh I'm sitting right here?" Tidus interrupts.

"Well I would take them on a tour of besaid island and show them around where I grew up so they can get a better idea of what kind of person I am." Yuna answers the question.

"Isn't that kinda what you did with us?" Paine questions.

"Hey she's mine" Tidus gets protective.

Narrator intervenes. "Well OK next question… Rikku."

"Rikku How can you go up Gagazet in what you're wearing? I'd freeze in a second...and I don't think I'd look good in a bikini mind you (laughs)...I'd get called a perv"

Rikku thinks about it. "I don't really know Guess were just battle hardened or something. Or were all used to Paine's cold stare." She jokes. Paine rolls her eyes. "Guess we just had to do it and ignored the cold so we could fight off anything in our way."

"Well that's another one answered next is for Tidus…" Narrator.

"Tidus Where do you sleep nowadays??"

Tidus answers "I have to sleep in the male quarters with Buddy and Shinra. I would love to spend my nights near Yuna but It is the ships rules. Did you know brother gets a whole quarter to himself just because he is captain and what the captain says goes?" He questions. Brother smiles slightly.

"And who would you hate to be paired with for a date?"

"Oh gezze… Brother It would just be bloodshed." Tidus replies.

"Next is for Gippal…" Narrator.

"Yeah." Gippal says triumphantly.

"Gippal Have you really lost your eye?"

Gippal answers confidently. "Yeah you wanna see." Gippal goes to lift up patch.

"No!" Everyone's screams. Gippal sits down in defeat.

"And what's with the weird stance you did in front of Yuna?"

"Just relaxes me standing like that. Do you do yoga?" Gippal questions.

"Well next is Baralai…" Narrator.

"Baralai what do you do in your spare time?"

Baralai starts talking truthfully "I sit down. Cry. Write notes of suicide in my book. You know. Well that's what I do when I'm not leading the League."

"Whoa that guy has problems… oh anyway next is Paine." Narrator.

"What now?" Paine interrupts.

"Paine Could you ever see yourself falling for someone and if so what would you look for in a guy?"

"Yes." She says looking across the stage. "Blonde hair… Active personality… I don't want to go too much into it here."

Tidus gatecrashes Paine's moment. "You know I already have Yuna."

Paine comes back. "I wasn't talking about you!"

"YES!" Gippal shouts out.

"Or you!" Paine yells.

"What???" Brother questions.

"NO! Just NO!" Paine responds.

"Well who the hell is she on about… oh… I get it. Next question is for Brother…" Narrator.

"Brother: Why are you so set on Yuna? I mean I bet you could find someone Brother...really...well...maybe not."

"Yeah that's right I will never stop my quest to capture Yuna's heart." Brother announces.

Tidus cuts in. "Dude why aren't you silenced yet." He stands up with his sword and approaches Brother.

* * *

Thanks for reading. keep the reviews coming as REVIEWS. There are many reasons as to why I have been off of here for a while. Lets just say I need to get back into the habit of writing my fanfics. all encouragement welcome. sorry it's been a while.

I CANT TAKE ANY MORE QUESTIONS. THEY CHANGED THE GUIDELINES WE HAVE TO FOLLOW.


End file.
